Heart's Desire (Final Part)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: I won't spoil the ending for you but it's going to be sad.....please R&R and tell me what you think


People you need to review my story after you read it please........this is the last part to this story....  
  
  
  
  
Heart's Desire (Part 3)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
"Sora it's not what you think....." Tai said trying to explain.  
"TAI HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME???" Sora yelled.  
"I didn't cheat on you...."  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Tai !!!!" Sora interrupted "I never want to see you again !!!" Sora stormed out of the restaurant.  
"Sora wait..."Tai said chasing after her "Let me explain...." But it was to late Sora had called a taxi and left.  
"SORA.....!!!!" Tai screamed. Tai fell to his knees and started to cry the only person he cared for said she wanted to never see him again. Tai continued to weep as it started to rain he had to think of something to get Sora back and suddenly a image appeared in his mind the image was of Mimi.  
  
**********  
  
Next Day:  
Early Afternoon  
  
Tai rang the doorbell to Mimi's apartment.  
"Tai what a surprise !!!" Mimi yelped.  
"Uh....Mimi can we talk ?"  
"Sure Tai come in." Mimi said in curiousity. Mimi invited Tai in and he sat down on one of Mimi's love seat chairs.  
"What's wrong Tai??? Did something happen ?" Mimi said sitting down next to Tai. He began say something but couldn't get it out and began to weep. Mimi was shocked and tried to comfort Tai.  
"Tai please tell me what happened?" as Mimi hugged Tai. She felt like she was in bliss just holding him.  
"Sora broke up with me."Tai then told Mimi what had happened last night and how he was going to propose.  
Mimi was stunned she couldn't believe it this was her chance to be with Tai.   
"Tai I'm so sorry what can I do to help?"  
"Could you talk to Sora for me to try to explain that we're just friends?"  
Mimi heart began to break she had to do something this was her only chance.  
"Tai do you think we can ever become more than just friends?"  
Tai looked up at Mimi "Mimi what are you saying?"  
"I've fallen in love with you Tai." Mimi said blushing.  
Tai was in shock he didn't know what to say his mind was racing through to many things. Their was then a silence until finally Tai finally figured out what to say.  
"Mimi I don't know what to say?"  
"Say what you feel."  
"Mimi I'm glad that we're friends but my heart belongs to Sora. I'm sorry."  
Mimi's heart shattered into a million pieces her eyes began to water but she restrained herself from crying.  
"I..I.I see Tai......Ummm I'll talk to Sora and work things out between the two of you."  
"Thanks Mimi." Tai got up and walked to the door as Mimi escorted him out. Tai turned around and looked into Mimi's eyes. And kissed her on the lips passionately. Mimi thought she was going to faint.  
"Mimi maybe in another time......."  
"Tai don't say anything this is the way I want to remember you." Mimi said dizzly." Goodbye Tai." Mimi closed the door as Tai's face disappeared. She sat down on the floor and wept.  
  
***********  
Late Afternoon  
  
  
Tai was walking around the soccer field where Sora and him had first kissed. Tai was moping around the field depressed hoping that Mimi had talked to Sora.   
"TAI ! TAI !...." a female voice yelled.  
Tai knew that voice from the second she said ihis name it was Sora. Tai looked up from the dirt field and saw Sora running at him.  
"Sora....." Tai couldn't get out a sentence Sora had rushed up to him and kissed him.  
"Tai I am so sorry about what happened it was my fault I over reacted. Mimi came over and explained everything. And the answer is yes."  
"Yes??? Yes to what?"  
"Yes I'll marry you silly"  
"Really??? Sora you just made me the happiest man in the world" Tai kissed Sora and thought to himself 'I have to thank Mimi but for now I'm going to love Sora forever.'  
  
**********  
  
  
At the same Moment   
  
  
' I hope you'll be happy Tai. And I'll always love you no matter what.' Mimi thought to herself while looking out of the plane's window. The plane took off bound for America. Mimi looked at Japan once more and remembered when Tai kissed her and a tear slowly ran down her cheek. As Japan slowly dissapeared from her view.  
  
  
  
Well that's it tell me what you think PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
